Spelljammer 52 - Extra
Mr. Pocha and Mubaarak escort you to a room near the top of the central minaret, overlooking the estate and the seas of fire beyond. An array of candles and a ritual circle dominate the centre of the room, and you notice a strong smell of burning incense. “I’m thrilled you’ve come to your senses and put an end to you foolish resistance, Hunter. I think you’ll be quite comfortable here” Mubaraak says as he leads you to the centre of the circle. Your mind already addled by Pocha’s domination and the magic of this room, you are able to muster little resistance to Mubaraak’s strong will and are manipulated into making a deal: you pledge servitude for a year and a day in exchange for a portion of his vast power. As the deal concludes, Mubaraak places a collar of living brass around your neck, sealing the contract. The terms of the deal are simple, just that you must obey his commands. He declares that you may not leave this estate without his permission, and that you may not cause harm to him, any of his servants, or his property. In exchange you receive some of his power and the following abilities (Genie-bound creature template) Abilities: The genie-bound creature gain 6 points to add to the base creature’s ability scores as it chooses. Genie Magic (Sp) A genie can allow its genie-bound creature to use spell-like abilities as though it were a genie of the appropriate kind. The genie-bound creature can use these spells in any manner it chooses. However, as a free action, the genie can revoke or reinstate its ability to cast them, prematurely end their durations, or spoil their effects (by changing the wine created with create wine to vinegar, for example). Efreeti At will—detect magic, produce flame, pyrotechnics, scorching ray (1 ray only); 3/day—invisibility, wall of fire; 1/day—enlarge person, gaseous form, permanent image, polymorph (self only), reduce person. Caster level equals genie-bound creature’s HD. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Special Qualities: A genie-bound creature retains all the base creature’s special qualities and gains the following. Darkvision (Su) A genie-bound creature has darkvision to a range of 60 feet. Energy Resistance (Su) An efreeti bound creature gains fire resistance 20. Genie-Bound (Su) The genie is in constant telepathic communication with the possessed creature, imparting its thoughts and desires regardless of language or distance, even if its servitor is on another plane. The genie is constantly aware of its servant’s actions (but not its thoughts) and its condition (as though via a status spell). The servant has no special awareness of the genie but can communicate with it telepathically. Because of this bond, the genie can use plane shift to move to any location on the elemental planes, the Astral Plane, or the Material Plane that its servitor occupies at will. Genies use this power to check their slaves’ progress on the tasks set for them. A genie that is displeased with its genie-bound creature can use a standard action to deal 1d6 points of damage to it or 1d4 points of damage to any one of its ability scores. The genie can also heal a like amount of damage (regardless of its source or type) at will as a standard action. When the genie-bound creature’s period of service ends, it loses this template and all the changes it imposed. Only a wish can free a genie-bound creature from its promise to serve the genie. Genie Empowered (Su) Once every 3 rounds, a genie-bound creature may choose to gain a +10 bonus on any one skill check, double its speed for the round, or gain a +5 bonus on a single saving throw it is required to make. The genie-bound creature may choose to gain the bonus on its saving throw even on another creature’s turn. Mubaarak declares “You are a strong combatant Hunter, even more so with my boons! Perhaps I should enter you in the games at the coliseum! Though it would be a shame if you were damaged so soon. For now, you may bring me a drink. A glass of Alwyr red”